Love for the Famous
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Being a celebrity was hard enough. But falling in love as a celebrity was both hard and rare. Luckily, Akihiko is a lucky person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a request fic for BeautifulNoMatterWhat. She asked me if I would take a request for continuing one of the drabbles in The Worlds of Romantica and I decided to go ahead and continue the story. This isn't going to be a long story, possibly either a oneshot or a short story. **

**I don't mind requests in general (they give me a reason not to update my other stories when I lack inspiration). So, don't feel afraid to PM me with a request (it doesn't mean I already accept, but there's no harm in asking). I hope you all enjoy.**

** By the way, I'm not planning on continuing any of the other drabbles in The Worlds of Romantica. This is the only exception. **

**Pairing: Akihiko x Misaki**

**Warning: AU, language, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

Akihiko sighed in relief as he finished typing the last of his novel. He slumped into his seat and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. For the past three months, he had been working nonstop on producing the next installment of his series. Lack of inspiration and writer's block had shown their ugly faces along the way but were quickly beaten back.

Just as Akihiko hit the save button on his computer, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. The author groaned in annoyance before pushing himself out of his chair and making his way downstairs. He stumbled along the way, but luckily caught his balance before he fell. He came up to the door before stopping dead.

Why was he here again?

The doorbell rang again and the author jumped before frowning. Oh yeah. Curling his hand around the doorknob, Akihiko opened the door. His dull eyes looked at the person who was disturbing the time that he could be using to sleep. His editor Aikawa was grinning at him, her eyes shining bright. A growl left his mouth before he began to shut the door.

However, Aikawa's reflexes were too fast for him and she slipped into the room before he could shut her out. Akihiko groaned in annoyance before shutting the door completely. He laid his head on the door and shut his eyes. Why did he have to have such an annoying editor?

"Sensei, I have good news to tell you!" Aikawa said in excitement.

Akihiko waved his head dismissively. "Whatever it is, it can wait for a week or so."

The author started to make his way back upstairs only to be stopped by his editor. Aikawa grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the couch. She threw him next to his bear, Suzuki-san, before sitting down on the opposite couch. She placed a folder on the table in front of them and urged the author to read them. Akihiko blinked blankly before moving his eyes down. He could barely read the words on the paper due to his exhaustion. Groaning loudly, Akihiko fell sideways on the couch and shut his eyes. He could feel himself start to doze off when Aikawa slapped him in the face with the folder.

"Idiot! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Aikawa shouted.

Akihiko grabbed one of the pillows nearby before throwing it at his editor. All he wanted to do was sleep but it looked as though his editor was still willing to put him through her rounds of torture before he could have his way. Blinking his eyes open, the author looked at his editor expectantly.

Seeing that she had Akihiko's attention, Aikawa smirked in victory. "Alright, as I was saying. I just got back confirmation that one of your novels is being made into a movie! Isn't that great?"

"Eh," Akihiko grunted out before closing his eyes again in disinterest.

"Wake up! I'm not done talking yet!" Aikawa shouted in anger.

Akihiko opened his eyes again. He was really starting to get annoyed by his editor and if she didn't stop, he would probably end up committing bloody murder. Sitting up, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Suzuki-san before glaring at his editor.

Aikawa rolled her eyes at Akihiko's tantrum and opened the folder again. "Well, the director of the movie was so privileged to be working with such a great writer that he gave us three movie premier tickets. So, I'm taking one of them while you can have the other two," Aikawa said before handing the author the two tickets.

Akihiko looked down at the movie tickets with an eyebrow raised. He had to admit, he was a little bit curious about how his book would look on a movie screen. Well, he was until he remembered that he would have to leave his apartment to go to the theater, which would mean interacting his fans, which would ultimately mean getting mauled alive by his fangirls. How fun.

Looking at the tickets on the table, Akihiko gave his editor as confused look. "And just who am supposed to invite?"

His editor gave him a blank look before she shrugged her shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? Just bring somebody along with you. Hey, what about that friend that you're always talking about?"

Raising his eyebrow, Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "Are you talking about Hiroki?"

"Yeah, him! Bring him along. Didn't you say he loved your books?" Aikawa asked curiously.

Akihiko sighed before nodding his head. "Yeah. I guess I can drag him along."

Clapping her hands together, Aikawa stood up. "Well good. By the way, you had better have that manuscript done today or else!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Akihiko pointed to his bedroom. "It's on my computer. Just print it out and take it with you."

Akihiko relaxed against couch and listened to the frantic footsteps of his editor. He shut his eyes again, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before he would need to fix dinner.

* * *

Akihiko frowned in distaste as he took of his third suit. He had been searching for a new suit to wear to the premier, but nothing seemed to fix him right. All the suits were either too dark, too light, or too small. He picked up another suit, not even taking the time to look at the size or color of the suit. He just wanted to get the shopping done so he could go home.

Footsteps came up behind him and Akihiko tilted his head back. "How many times does it take you to find one suit that fits?" Hiroki asked in mild annoyance.

The author sighed and buttoned up the suit. "As many as it takes for me to find one that looks good on me."

"You're such a narcissist. Just find a suit and let's go," Hiroki said before sitting down on the bench near his friend.

Akihiko groaned as he looked at the suit he was wearing. The suit hugged his body in such a horrible fashion that it made him want to vomit. He quickly stripped himself of the suit and threw it to the floor. Hiroki sighed and stood up beside his friend. He picked up all the suits on the floor and folded them in a neat pile. He then turned back toward his friend and looked him up and down. Humming to himself, he left the dressing room without another sound, leaving the author is a sense of confusion.

Seconds later, Hiroki came back with one suit in his hands. He held it out for Akihiko to take. "Try this one on."

Akihiko gazed at the suit in front of him before shrugging his shoulders. He took the suit out of his friend's hand and put it on. He straightened out the collar and sleeves before observing himself in the mirror. His eyebrows flew up on his face as he took in his figure. He had to admit, he looked pretty good.

Turning towards his friend, Akihiko gave Hiroki a questioning glance. "How did you know which suit to pick out?"

A small blush came across Hiroki's cheeks before he bowed his head. "I _am_ you friend, no matter how much of an idiot you are. Now hurry up and pay for your suit so we can go," the teacher demanded before exiting the dressing room, this time for good.

The author gazed at the door in curiosity before a smile came to his face. No matter how hard Hiroki tried, he always looked out for his friend. It was really adorable. Turning back around, Akihiko quickly took off his suit and found a hanger nearby to hang it on. He exited the room and smiled widely as he saw Hiroki waiting for him outside of the dressing room.

They locked eyes before the teacher scowled at his friend.

"Shut the hell up," Hiroki mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, there's three more chapters after this one. So, it's not over yet. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I added some details to this story that wasn't in the original drabble, just for your information. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Hiroki and Akihiko both gasped when they looked outside the limo they were riding in. An enormous crowd of fans, both male and female, were shouting and jumping just outside of the limousine. Narrowing his eyes, Akihiko could make out several signs that proclaimed their love for the author and others that even so far as to ask for his hand in marriage. Cringing at the display, Akihiko thought about possibly staying inside of the car.

However, it looked as though Hiroki wouldn't let him. The teacher looked over to his friend and frowned as saw Akihiko gripping onto the car seat. His eyes narrowed in suspicion before they shined in recognition. Growling loudly, Hiroki grabbed his friend by the collar and began pulling him towards the door.

"Hiroki, let me go! I don't want to go!" Akihiko hissed out.

Hiroki snarled and smacked Akihiko on his chest. "Stop being a crybaby! This is the premier to your book and you brought me along. Now, I'm not sacrificing my Saturday night, the only night that I have to myself all week, just so you can act like some coward in the face of your fans."

Hands pushed Akihiko towards the door and the author groaned loudly. He really didn't want to go out there. His fans were a bunch of savages, especially the females. He had barely made it out alive the last time that he had confronted them. A shudder worked its way through his body before he placed his hand on the door. Looking back at Hiroki, who was still glaring at him, Akihiko opened the door.

At once, bright flashes hit both men right in the face. Akihiko squinted his eyes shut while Hiroki lifted his arm up to block the flashes. Akihiko sighed as he felt a headache start to settle in. It was always like this when he went to an event. The fan would go crazy for him. It didn't even matter what he was doing, whether he was eating or talking. They crowded around him and tried to get a piece of him in some way.

Tapping Hiroki on the shoulder, he signaled his friend to walk towards the movie theater. The teacher made a beeline towards the entrance, not even waiting for Akihiko to walk with him. Akihiko followed right behind him, stopping momentarily for his fans to take his pictures. He really hated sucking up to his fans just to keep up appearances. But he needed the publicity in order for his books to do well.

Once he felt that he had stood in one spot for long enough, Akihiko moved down the red carpet. He stopped in a few more spots, giving his fans a fake smile that they didn't even seem to detect. They all went crazy over him, especially the females. One particular fan kept jumping and screaming until she eventually fainted in front of him. Akihiko resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead, he just continued walking.

Perhaps that was why he was gay.

Akihiko met with Hiroki at the entrance and he flashed both of their tickets to the guard at the door. The large bodyguard nodded his head once before opening the door. Akihiko pocketed his tickets before guiding his friend into the movie theater. Inside, it was almost completely silent save for the screams from outside. Akihiko sighed in relief at the silence.

Both men looked around the movie theater in curiosity before they noticed a small crowd a people a few feet away. Akihiko saw Aikawa in the crowd and he attempted to hide behind Hiroki so that she wouldn't notice him. However, his efforts were in vain and he heard the screeching voice of his editor calling his name. Cringing, Akihiko attempted to put up a happy expression on his face that wasn't obviously fake.

"Sensei! I'm impressed that you made it here on time," Aikawa pointed out in happiness.

Beside him, Hiroki chuckled. Akihiko just frowned at his friend before turning his attention to his editor. Aikawa was waving some of her colleagues over and one in particular caught his attention. A large man with navy blue hair was making his way over to them, a big smile taking up much of his face. Akihiko thought that he heard a hitch come from Hiroki, but when he looked down at his friend, there was no indication of anything weird. The tall man came over to them and bowed down gracefully.

"Hello Usami-san. I've heard a lot about you and I'm honored to have the opportunity to meet you," the man said.

Akihiko grunted and shook the man's hand . "Nice to meet you as well…," Akihiko trailed off, signaling the man to give his name.

The man blushed at the implication, which threw both Hiroki and Akihiko off. For a man so large, he didn't seem the type to blush easily. "Oh! I'm so rude. My name is Nowaki Kusama and I'm an intern at a local hospital."

Aikawa stepped forward and placed a hand on Nowaki's shoulder. "Yep. He's here with one of the actors who hasn't been feeling well for the past few days now."

Hiroki made an interested grunt before looking at Nowaki. His eyes gazed up and down the intern's body unconsciously before he heard an amused chuckle. Snapping his eyes back up, Hiroki noticed that Nowaki was smiling teasingly at him. The teacher scoffed to himself before bowing his head down to hide his embarrassment. There was no way that he would admit to staring at the man.

Akihiko sighed in boredom. He was getting tired of listening to Aikawa while Hiroki stripped the medical intern with his eyes. Looking around the movie theater, the author noticed that there was a concession stand. The sudden urge for sugar took over his body and before he could stop himself, he started walking towards the counter.

Akihiko groaned when he saw that there was nobody behind the counter. He decided to keep walking and see if he could sneak some candy away before anyone noticed. As he came closer, he heard grunts coming from behind the counter. His eyebrows raised on his head and he could feel his mind start to think dirty thoughts.

The author peeked over the counter and noticed someone reaching into the popcorn machine. Coughing loudly, Akihiko chuckled when he saw the movie theater employee jump. The employee quickly crawled out of the popcorn machine before turning towards the author. When Akihiko took in the features of the employee- who turned out to be a boy- the author felt his breath leave him.

The boy was beautiful. He had a simplistic beauty to him, something that Akihiko saw little of in his field of work. His bright green eyes were watching Akihiko innocently, glimmering in the light. Chocolate brown hair framed the boy's face wonderfully, bring attention to his smooth cheeks. Speaking of the boy's cheeks, they were a pretty pink and the blush was spreading slowly down to his neck.

A sudden thought popped into Akihiko's head before he could stop it that made him raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

…How far did that blush spread?

"Umm…sir, did you want something?" the boy asked softly.

Akihiko shook himself from his daydream and he blinked quickly. The blush on the boy's face was slowly receding and the author frowned. He would have to do something about that.

"Yes, actually I would like something…," Akihiko's eyes moved down to the boy's nametag, "…Misaki."

The boy, now known as Misaki, blushed brightly. Akihiko let a smile come to his face before leaning against the counter. Misaki stepped back slightly, his blush growing in intensity. The author just smirked at the employee.

"I'd like some popcorn, a box of chocolate, and a cup of soda, _Misaki_," Akihiko purred.

Misaki shivered at the tone before looking at the author. "W-what kind of s-s-oda do you w-want?" Misaki stuttered out.

Tapping his chin, Akihiko pretended to think. The smirk on his face slowly grew before he started chuckling. The boy was adorable, he would admit. He felt like messing around with the boy some more. Or should he say, mess around with Misaki. Such a cute name. If he remembered right, Misaki was a female name. But for some reason, the name seemed to fit the boy perfectly.

"Hmm…why don't you surprise me?" Akihiko mused.

Nodding his head quickly, Misaki practically ran to the soda machine, stumbling slightly on his way. Akihiko just chuckled to himself while he watched the boy stumble around to get his food.

"Isn't he a bit young for you?"

Akihiko shook himself out of his daydream and looked down at Hiroki in annoyance. "Isn't there an intern for you to go make-out with?"

Hiroki flushed brightly before scowling at his friend. "Shut up!"

Akihiko smirked at his friend's embarrassment before turning back to Misaki, who seemed to have calmed down relatively. Well, he had until he turned to face the author. Just as quickly as it had left, the blush was back with a vengeance. Misaki shuffled over to Akihiko and Hiroki, placing the soda and chocolate on the counter. He then walked over to the popcorn machine and quickly stuffed the container full of popcorn.

By the time that Misaki was back at the counter with Akihiko's popcorn, the author was writing something on a piece of paper. Misaki slowed to a stop and unconsciously looked down at the paper curiously. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Akihiko saw Misaki standing on his toes just to look at the paper.

Chuckling softly, Akihiko finished writing what was on the paper and handed it to Misaki. The boy hesitated before taking the paper and opening it. The blush on his face grew much brighter and started to spread right back down his neck. Akihiko smirked and leaned over the counter, breathing slightly on Misaki's ear.

"How about you call me sometime soon, Misaki?" Akihiko suggested smoothly.

Misaki pulled the paper to his chest before blushing brightly. He nodded his head slowly, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks innocently. In his mind, Akihiko groaned at the display. Perhaps Hiroki was right about the boy being a bit young.

But what did he care? It wasn't like he was that old anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or story alert. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story :D**

* * *

Akihiko could feel himself started to doze off in the theater. The movie had started about half an hour ago and he was already bored. The movie itself wasn't boring; in fact, it was very well done. The characters were portrayed perfectly, the dialogue and storytelling methods were true to the book, and the camera angles were interesting and captivating. But for some reason, his attention just wouldn't focus on the film.

Instead, the author's thoughts were revolving around Misaki. The boy caught his attention for some reason. There was nothing interesting about the boy at all. He was just a normal cashier. But, that appealed to him. He was interested in the simplistic life that the boy probably lived. Plus, his blush was very attractive.

A flash of light to his right caused the author to look over his shoulder. He noticed an employee going through the movie theater with a flashlight, probably searching to make sure nobody had snuck into the movie. As the person walked down the stairs towards Akihiko, the author felt a smirk come to his face.

Misaki was waving the flashlight back and forth, looking for any crazed fans that may have slipped past security. The boy sighed as he continued his patrol. The movie theater happened to be short of workers that night, so he was forced to patrol the movie theaters as well as handle the cash register. Not to mention, he wasn't even being paid for his extra work.

The employee caught the sight of silver hair and he moved his flashlight over to see the person better. A blush came to his face as he recognized the man. It was the same man who had flirted with him earlier in the lobby. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know the man's name. Their eyes met each other briefly before Akihiko smiled. That smile cause butterflies to erupt in Misaki's stomach.

"Misaki, how nice to see you again," Akihiko purred.

Misaki blushed and walked down towards the author. He shut off his flashlight and looked up at the movie screen in mild interest. He had heard a little bit about the movie, but not much. Apparently, the movie was based on a popular novel. A really popular novel, in fact. And from what he had gathered from the gossip around the theater, the man in front of him was the author of the book.

Akihiko patted the empty seat beside him. "Sit down with me," Akihiko said.

Misaki's eyes widened at the request before he shook his head quickly. He couldn't do that. He would be fired if he was caught resting on the job! It didn't look as though the man cared though, since he just grabbed Misaki's wrist and dragged him onto his lap. The blush on Misaki's face spread drastically and he looked back at the author in shock. Akihiko just flashed the boy a smirk before placing him in the seat next to him.

Akihiko turned back to the screen and started paying attention to the movie. He found it much easier now that Misaki was sitting next to him, although his thoughts were getting a little bit more naughty than he expected.

Beside Akihiko, Misaki just stared at the man. He hadn't expected to be dragged down into his lap and then practically forced into the movie seat. He couldn't help looking over his shoulder in paranoia. Employees weren't allowed to sit and watch a movie during their shifts and if he was caught, he could easily be fired. So, he kept his head ducked down as best as he could to make sure nobody recognized him.

This continued for about fifteen minutes until Akihiko finally grew bored. He turned towards Misaki, who was fully enthralled with the movie. His mouth was slightly open as he took in the action of the movie. A chuckle left his mouth and he couldn't stop his hand from going up and caressing Misaki's cheek. The employee jumped out of his skin and looked over to Akihiko as though he had forgotten that he was even there. Another chuckle left his mouth and he patted the boy on his head.

Before he could stop himself, Misaki blurted out, "What's your name?"

Akihiko stared at Misaki with wide eyes before he smiled. "Akihiko. Akihiko Usami."

Misaki nodded his head and smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Usami-san," Misaki said.

Akihiko frowned slightly at the formal title and huffed. "You don't have to call me that. Just call me Akihiko."

"B-but we just met! I couldn't call you by your name!" Misaki exclaimed.

A few feet away, a loud 'shhh' could be heard. Akihiko turned towards the person and scowled. Hiroki was glaring at the author, but his intimidation factor was lessened greatly due to the bright red blush on his face. Akihiko raised an eyebrow before he moved his gaze over to who was sitting next to his friend. A smirk came across his face as he saw the content expression on the intern, who was hugging Hiroki tightly. The teacher hit the intern on his head and hissed at the boy, but it didn't look as though his words were getting through to the tall man.

Akihiko barked out a laugh, which caused Hiroki to give him one of his death glares. Unfortunately for the teacher, he didn't look as scary as he normally did. Akihiko just shook his head and turned towards Misaki, who was looking at him.

Placing a hand on Misaki's cheek, Akihiko moved down so that they were only a few inches away from each other. "I would like it if Misaki called me Akihiko," The author whispered to the boy.

Misaki quickly shook his head and stood up. "I-I have to go now!"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's wrist again before the boy could get too far. "I expect a call from you," the author said simply.

Misaki just nodded his head before running out of the theater. Akihiko kept his gaze in the direction where the boy ran off until Misaki was no longer in sight. A smile came to his face.

Misaki really was interesting.

* * *

Akihiko walked out of the theater and stretched. Behind him, Hiroki and Nowaki were talking quietly. A chuckle left the author's mouth. His friend sure was peculiar. One moment, his heart was a cold as a freezer and the next, he was snuggling up to a stranger like he was some sort of puppy. No, Hiroki wasn't like a puppy. He was more like an angry cat. A smile came to Akihiko's face as he thought of the analogy.

Once he was done stretching, Akihiko looked around the lobby for Misaki. He saw the boy sitting at the counter with a bored expression on his face and the author smirked. Perhaps he should go over and fix that. Akihiko strode over to the counter and rested his elbow on the glass. Misaki snapped his head up and looked at Akihiko. He smiled slightly before his cheeks flushed. Leaning down, Akihiko brushed his lips against Misaki's cheek. The boy shivered slightly, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Usami-san…," Misaki mumbled.

"Call me Akihiko," the author said before tipping Misaki's head up.

Misaki gasped right before Akihiko kissed him. His eyes were wide in surprise before they slowly started to fall shut. The boy lifted his hands up and placed them on Akihiko's chest, unsure whether or not to push him away. So, his hands ended up just staying where they rested on the man's chest.

A sudden flash cause both of them to snap their eyes open before breaking apart. Akihiko turned his head to his right where he saw a photographer kneeling on the floor with a camera. Misaki gasped in horror before stumbling back in shock. The photographer took a couple more pictures before he ran out of the building, barely slipping past the security guard. Akihiko just stared at the spot where the photographer had been, frozen in his spot.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated as I had originally planned. My internet had gone off for the last couple of days, so I was left twiddling my thumbs while I waited for it to come back on. **

**But thank you everyone who has reviewed that I wasn't able to respond to. I did read your reviews and it really made me want to update even more. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Misaki begrudged walked into his apartment and turned on the light. He dropped his bag by the door and slipped off his shoes before putting on the slippers by the door. He walked down the hallway in a daze, unsure what he should be feeling at the moment. Dragging his feet, the young boy walked over to his couch before falling face first. He groaned loudly before pulling the pillow close to his face. He couldn't believe what had happened at the movie theater.

First, a man that he had never seen in his life except on his television came up and flirted with him. Usami-san, not even taking the time to introduce himself, had talked to him in ways that Misaki hadn't even known existed. And with every word that came out of the author's mouth, he had felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. It was completely embarrassing to be caught blushing every five minutes just over something trivial that the man had said.

But Misaki saw why his body went against him at those moments. Akihiko _was _very smooth and suave. Not to mention, that man was devilishly handsome. He was sure that just about every woman that Akihiko met swooned at the very sight of the man. Perhaps even the men suffered from that as well.

Misaki sighed and turned over so that he was on his back. He stared hard at the ceiling and thought hard about Usami-san. The man was rich, probably worth more than Misaki would ever see in his lifetime. He was a major celebrity to the women. Heck, he had his own paparazzi and limo at the premier. But if that was true, why would the man choose him as a potential lover? Misaki wouldn't consider himself something special. He was a normal guy with a normal job living in a normal neighborhood. Nothing was interesting about him.

Well, he did know how to cook and clean, but just every adult had to know how to do that if they lived by themselves. So, he was right back where he started. Why would Akihiko want to be with him? He was sure there wasn't a shortage of beautiful women or handsome men who were throwing themselves at the man.

Before he could ponder on the subject anymore, his house phone started to ring. Lifting his head up, Misaki looked over to where his phone was. It was kind of far away and he really didn't feel like getting up. Unfortunately, he knew that he had to. What if it was an emergency?

Getting up, Misaki trudged over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Misaki," Misaki's brother, Takahiro, said.

A large smile came to Misaki's face and he brought the phone back to the couch. "Hey Takahiro. How are you?" Misaki asked sweetly.

"I'm great actually. Have I told you that Manami and I are having a child?" Takahiro asked with excitement.

"Oh, that's wonderful! How long until the baby is born?" Misaki asked with a smile.

Takahiro hummed to himself and Misaki heard him counting to himself. "I believe in about six months or so. We didn't want to tell anybody until we were sure that the baby would be through the first trimester," Takahiro said.

Misaki nodded his head even though he knew Takahiro couldn't see him. "Well, that's great. I'm really happy for you both."

A frown came to Misaki's face as he said this. For some reason, he didn't feel as happy about the news as he should. It wasn't that he was unhappy for his brother; it was far from that. But he felt as though...something was missing. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it felt as though he was jealous.

Sure, Misaki had always wanted a child. He had wanted a family to take care of and a wife to love. But he gave up that dream in high school when he found out that he was gay. And deep inside, it hurt to know that he would never have a wife or children. He could always adopt, he was aware of that fact. But he wasn't sure if his future lover would even want kids. It hurt to think of that, but Misaki had to think of all situations and prospects.

"…ki…Misaki!"

Misaki shook himself out of his daydream and looked around. He blushed when he realized that he was still on the phone and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Takahiro. I dozed off for a second," Misaki apologized.

Takahiro chuckled. "You always were a dreamer. But it sounds like you're worried about something. Do you want to talk about it?" Takahiro asked.

Misaki played with the hem of his shirt. He would love nothing more than to talk to his brother about it. His brother may even have some advice for him. But what would his brother think about him getting a lover? While Takahiro had told him that he was supportive of the fact that he was gay, that didn't mean that his brother was fully comfortable about it.

Deciding to take a chance, Misaki sighed. "Well, I met this guy today at work. He's a famous writer who's movie just premiered tonight-" Misaki was suddenly cut off by his brother's gasp.

"Do you mean Akihiko Usami? _The _Akihiko Usami came to the movie theater where you worked and talked to you? Did you get an autograph? Do you know if he's going to be writing another book? Oh my goodness Misaki, I just can't believe how lucky you are! I would have loved to be in your position right now!" Takahiro rambled on in excitement.

Misaki chuckled at his brother's ramblings. Takahiro had always been a fan of Akihiko's books, even back when the author wasn't well known. "Yeah, that's the one. But I have something important to ask you about him," Misaki said seriously.

"Oh, of course Misaki," Takahiro said in mild embarrassment.

Misaki smiled. "Well, Usami-san came to the movie theater and…kind of flirted with me. He seemed as though he was interested in me, not that I know why. But anyway, he kissed be and if felt really soft and romantic. But somebody got a picture of us kissing and now I'm afraid Usami-san won't be interested in me anymore," Misaki said.

The other line was silent for a few seconds and for a second, Misaki feared that his brother had hung up on him in disgust. Then, he heard shuffling in the phone, followed by mumbling. Misaki could swear that he heard his sister-in-law whispering to Takahiro.

"Hello? Misaki?"

Misaki snapped his head up at Manami's voice. "Manami-chan! Hi," Misaki said quickly.

"Hello Misaki. Now you said you wanted some advice about this guy who kissed you?" Manami asked.

Misaki gave his sister-in-law an affirmative hum. Manami mumbled to herself before her voice floated through the phone. "Okay. Well, how do you feel about him?"

Misaki took a minute to think and looked back at the ceiling. How _did_ he feel about Usami-san? The man was handsome, which was definitely a plus. He felt embarrassed whenever the man had teased him, but at the same time, he kind of liked it. And he could admit quietly that the kiss was something that he had been thinking about ever since it had happened. But it wasn't any sort of lust that he was feeling towards the man. No, it was something softer and sweeter than that. But he didn't think it was love.

"I..I'm not sure what to call it. It's not love, but it's not just a fleeting crush either. I can't really explain it," Misaki explained with mild frustration.

Manami giggled at the explanation. "Well, I think that answers your question Misaki. You're interested in him on a romantic level. I would say call him or go see him and see if he's willing to go on a date with you," Manami advised.

Misaki blushed at the prospect of a date. He felt his heart skip a beat before it started pumping fast in his chest. He liked the thought of sitting down to dinner with the man, or going to the park and having a picnic. But one thing still bothered him…

"What do I do about the picture? He's a celebrity and I'm pretty sure that the picture will be in the news tomorrow," Misaki said in worry.

"Don't worry about it. If his guy is really serious about you, he won't care either," Manami said.

Misaki wrung his hands and sighed softly. "Okay. Thanks Manami-chan," Misaki said.

"Of course Misaki. Are you going to call tomorrow to let us know how it went?" Manami said with hope in her voice.

Misaki smiled slightly. "I promise, Manami. Bye."

"Bye Misaki," Manami said with Takahiro's voice floating in the background before hanging up.

Misaki listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before he turned off the phone and lowered it to the coffee table. His eyes were staring up ahead for a few seconds before he sighed again. He fished out the phone number that he had found in his pocket earlier that night and stared at the numbers.

Perhaps he would call Usami-san after he thought about what would happen between them.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of paper ripping filled the air. Akihiko was growling in anger as he saw the picture of Misaki and him kissing. But it wasn't the picture that got him riled up. No, it was the caption underneath as well as the headline on the magazine.

_"Lonely Author Finds Comfort in a Schoolboy."_

He growled once again before throwing himself onto the couch. Everything had been going quite fine that day. He had found a boy who didn't seem to care about his fame once so ever. He was adorable and seemed so innocent. That lovely blush was the one factor that was etched into Akihiko's mind the most. The color seemed to fit the child wonderfully.

But then that stupid photographer had to ruin it. He recognized the man, since he was often stalked by the man. His name was Sumi Keiichi and ever since he had met the photographer, the man had fallen for him. So, where ever he went, his stalker went. He guessed that he should have predicted that Sumi would have continued to follow him, no matter how tight the security was at the movie premier.

Heck, the photographer had sneaked into his apartment once, which was rigged with several security systems.

Although, he had to admit that he was surprised that it took so long for the picture to appear in the magazines. Normally, it would take a day or two, not an entire week. And to think that he thought that the media had suddenly grown a heart.

Akihiko sat on his couch, staring into space. His hand was subconsciously petting Suzuki-san and a dejected sigh left his mouth. Now that he thought about it, it had been a week since he had met the delectable angel that was Misaki. He had been hoping to hear something from the boy after the movie but alas, nothing was heard of the boy. The same was said about the days after that and that led up to the point where the author was too upset to even eat anything. He was afraid that the picture had scared off Misaki for good. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened.

A knock echoed through his house and Akihiko lifted his head up slightly. He just sighed and laid his head against Suzuki-san. He didn't feel like getting the door. In fact, he wasn't even in the mood to get up from the couch. So, he just continued to slump against his bear until his weight dragged him down further into the couch. He blinked but didn't make an attempt to get up at all.

Several knocks rang against his door and this time, Akihiko frowned. Normally, when he didn't open his door, they would just go away. Unless it was Aikawa, who would just unlock his door with the key that she had, or Hiroki, who would scream at the author until Akihiko finally came to the door.

Akihiko was vaguely aware of the fact that the knocks had stopped and he lifted his head up. His eyes narrowed before he sighed at the silence. Seconds later, the knocking picked up again. Growling in annoyance, Akihiko stood up and stomped towards the door. Practically ripping the door off of its hinges, the author growled at whoever was knocking at his door.

"_What?_" Akihiko snarled.

Akihiko looked down at the person before stopping dead. Misaki was standing back in fear, a bouquet of flowers shaking in his hands. All the anger inside of the author fled his body and he looked down at Misaki in surprise.

"M-Misaki? Why…how did you know where I live?" Akihiko asked.

Blushing slightly, Misaki shoved the flowers towards Akihiko and bowed his head. "Aikawa-san gave me the directions to your house. I tried calling you to see if you were home, but nobody answered the phone."

The author was still staring at Misaki in shock before he shook himself out of his daze. He took the flowers out of Misaki's hands and smelled them. They gave a soft aroma, one that weirdly appealed to his senses. Smiling slightly, Akihiko looked back down at Misaki.

"Come on inside," the author offered, signaling Misaki to enter his house.

Keeping his head bowed, Misaki walked inside. He looked around the room and gasped at the vastness of the room. Turning back to Akihiko, Misaki blushed at the heavy gaze that he was getting from the author.

Akihiko placed the flowers in some water and sat down on the couch, signaling Misaki to sit next to him. Blushing slightly, Misaki fulfilled his request. The author noticed that Misaki was sitting at the other end of the couch and he smirked. Akihiko reached over and grabbed Misaki's arm, pulling the boy closer to him.

Misaki yelped as he was pulled and blushed brightly. He looked up at Akihiko's face and bit his lip in embarrassment.

Smiling slightly, Akihiko brushed Misaki's hair back. "Now, why did you decide to pay me a visit?" the author asked.

Misaki turned his head away and remained as quiet as he could. Not liking that, Akihiko did the only thing that he could think to do. It was juvenile, but he would take the risk. He slipped his fingers underneath Misaki's arms and started tickling his armpits. The boy started laughing loudly, trying to twist his way out of Akihiko's grip. Both males were laughing loudly, wiggling all across the couch.

After a few minutes, Akihiko ceased his tickling and looked down at Misaki with gentle eyes. The boy calmed down, his cheeks still flushed at the exertion. He blinked his eyes and looked up at Akihiko before he nearly stopped breathing. The author was straddling Misaki's hips, his hands cradling the boy's hips gently. Their faces were a few inches away from each other, their breath mingling with each other.

Before he could stop himself, Akihiko leaned down and captured Misaki's lips in a kiss. They both flinched at the contact before settling back down into the kiss. Misaki's eyes snapped wide open before he pushed on Akihiko's chest. The author frowned slightly before breaking the kiss momentarily.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki looked at Akihiko in shock. "Aren't we going a bit too fast? I mean, we just met each other a week ago."

The author looked down at Misaki as if he didn't understand a word that he said. Misaki blinked at the blank look he was getting before he groaned in slight annoyance. When the boy thought that he would have to repeat his question again, the author answered him.

"Of course not," Akihiko answered before leaning down again.

Another knock sounded on the door and they broke apart quickly. Akihiko scowled at the door before narrowing his eyes. While he should probably answer the door, he would rather keep kissing Misaki. Looking down at the boy, he made up his mind and leaned back down towards Misaki. However, the knocks on the door steadily increased before familiar shouting could be heard on the other side.

"Damn you Hiroki…," Akihiko cursed under his breath before getting up.

Misaki quickly straightened his clothes, watching as the author answered the door. Seconds later, he watched as a brown-haired man entered the room. They locked gazes for a few seconds before the man just rolled his eyes and turned towards Akihiko.

"Didn't I tell you that kid was too young for you? Damn cradle robber," Hiroki scolded.

Akihiko just scoffed and walked back towards Misaki. He draped an arm around the boy before pulling him close to him. "Misaki is just fine for me."

Hiroki lifted an eyebrow before turning towards Akihiko. "Fine. But if the police want your ass for going out with some minor, then don't come running to me for help," Hiroki threatened.

The author rolled his eyes and watched as his friend went into his kitchen. He leaned over slightly to make sure that the teacher was in the kitchen before turning towards Misaki.

"How old are you anyway?" Akihiko asked in curiosity.

Misaki looked at Akihiko insultingly. "I'm nineteen! How old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were nineteen, of course," Akihiko said matter-of-factly.

"_Yeah right,"_ Misaki thought to himself.

Akihiko and Misaki sat in an awkward silence, save for the sound of dishes knocking against each other in the kitchen. The author scratched his head, trying to figure out something to break the silence with when Hiroki walked back into the kitchen. The teacher took one look at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"If you both are that nervous, why don't you just go out somewhere? Take your minds off the tension," Hiroki offered.

Akihiko looked at his friend before smiling. "Of course! There's a new amusement park nearby. Why don't we go to that Misaki?"

Without waiting for the boy's answer, Akihiko grabbed onto Misaki's hand and dragged him out of the house. Hiroki was left standing in the middle of the room, where he just shook his head. He wondered why he was friends with Akihiko in the first place before taking a sip of water.

Perhaps he should call that intern, just to make sure he hadn't left his jacket at his house. Yep, that was the only reason.

* * *

Misaki screamed as the roller coaster went down another hill. Beside him, Akihiko was holding onto the bar for dear life, gritting his teeth. The roller coaster took a sharp left turn, forcing Misaki to lean against Akihiko for support. Any other time, Akihiko would be smirking at the boy before kissing him passionately. However, he was too preoccupied with the ride to say or do anything. He was starting to question his own logic with deciding to ride a roller coaster.

The ride swiftly came to a stop as it neared the boarding area and Misaki turned to Akihiko with a big grin on his face. He had never been on a roller coaster before in his life and it was amazing! He couldn't believe that he had been missing that kind of adrenaline his entire life. He blinked in surprise before the grin on his face turned into a concerned frown.

"Usami-san? Are you alright?" Misaki asked softly.

Akihiko was shaking harshly, his teeth chattering loudly. His eyes were wide in fright while his knuckle were pure white from gripping onto the bar for so long. Sighing, Misaki guided the author out of the roller coaster car, trying not to call attention to the author or himself. However, that was kind of hard to do when a small boy was trying to drag along a tall, large man.

Misaki had been able to drag Akihiko to the nearest bench. Both of them rested against the seat leaning against each other. After a while, the author had calmed down considerably to the point where he could talk.

"Misaki, thank you for coming out here today with me," Akihiko said, still slightly shivering from the ride.

Akihiko looked down at Misaki with a bright smile. His eyes crinkled in happiness as he saw the blush spreading across the boy's face. Noting the look of shyness on Misaki's face, Akihiko reached down and grabbed onto Misaki's hand.

The blush on Misaki's face seemed to spread even farther, but he smiled in spite of that. Biting his bottom lip, Misaki tilted his head towards Akihiko. "There's no need to thank me."

"Sure there is. In fact, I think that you need something else than just a 'thank you'," Akihiko suggested before leaning down towards Misaki.

Misaki lifted his head up just in time for the author to kiss him right on the lips. The boy's eyes widened considerably before he flinched back in surprise. He placed his hands on the author's chest and pushed him back slightly. Akihiko let out an annoyed sound before raising his eyebrow at Misaki.

"Too fast?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki nodded his head in embarrassment and gave Akihiko a glance in apology. The author just smiled at Misaki and shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll just get my fill later," Akihiko whispered to Misaki.

Misaki snapped his head up at Akihiko. His eyes were wide in shock and his mind tried to go over the words that the author had just spoke.

What did he mean by his 'fill'? And why did a shudder go through his body when he heard that?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had been thinking about doing this for a while now, and one of the reviews that I've received sealed this for me. I decided to divert the story away from Misaki and Akihiko momentarily and focus on the progress between Hiroki and Nowaki. **

**Now, this will take place where it left off last chapter with Hiroki. And this is just a warning, I've never written Egoist before. I think I'm pretty comfortable with Nowaki, but I predict that I will mess up Hiroki's personality (hopefully, I won't butcher it to the point where I can't repair it). I hope you enjoy. **

**And if you don't want to read Egoist, just read the next chapter. It should be back to Romantica after this chapter. **

* * *

Hiroki glared at the phone in his hand. He was just calling Nowaki to see if he left his coat over there and that was it. He wasn't calling to talk to the brat or to see if he was doing fine. No, he just wanted his coat. It was a present given to him when he first became a teacher by Akihiko and it was kind of important to him.

...Okay, he could care less about the coat. But that didn't mean that he would treat a gift so carelessly. He just wanted to know that it was in safe hands at the moment. Hiroki's grip tightened around the phone before he looked up at the clock. He had been holding the phone for about ten minutes now.

"Stop being a coward Hiroki. He's just a brat, there's no need to be nervous around him," Hiroki muttered to himself.

Taking his words to heart, Hiroki fished out Nowaki's number from his pocket. Looking down at the slightly wrinkled numbers, Hiroki moved his fingers to the numbers and pressed them slowly. He wouldn't admit that his hands were trembling slightly, nor would he admit that his heart was starting to race.

Once he had pressed the last number, Hiroki brought the phone to his ear. He waited patiently, hearing the steady ring. His eyes narrowed as the phone continued to ring, but no one answered. A growing suspicion filled his bones, but the teacher pushed it away. There was no need to get hasty with his temper yet.

After twenty minutes of continuously calling the number, Hiroki gave up. He threw the phone to the ground and walked over to the sofa in a daze. He felt something shift beside him and he looked to his left to see Akihiko's bear leaning on his shoulder. It took him a couple of seconds to remember that he was still in Akihiko's apartment.

Hiroki gazed down at the phone on the floor and rage started to fill his veins. Growling loudly, Hiroki threw the bear next to him in a fit of anger. He then started grabbing anything nearby and throwing it to opposite side of the room. He ripped the couch cushions off of the couch and threw them as far away from him as possible. The teacher ended up stumbling after one particular throw and he fell to the ground. Falling to his knees, Hiroki clenched his jaw shut and closed his eyes shut. Why was he so upset over one little brat? It made no sense for him to get so worked up over the fact that Nowaki didn't answer his phone.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hiroki saw that it was nearing three o'clock. A sigh left his mouth before rationally thought about the time. The brat was probably working at the hospital at the moment. That would explain why he didn't answer his phone. And perhaps once Nowaki got off from work, he would call Hiroki.

Taking in several deep breaths, Hiroki took the time to look around the room. It wasn't completely demolished. Well, nothing was broken in any case. But things were scattered all across the room and some things were turned over. Frowning at his own immaturity, the teacher stood up and started fixing the room the way that it had been before.

* * *

"Good night Kusama-san!" one of the nurses said to Nowaki.

The young intern smiled at the nurse and waved at her. The nurse blushed brightly before she swooned. Nowaki just chuckled before walking out of the hospital. He walked a few blocks before he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Flipping the phone open, Nowaki slowed to a stop when he saw that he had over ten missed calls. His eyebrows raised up in surprise before he opened one of the messages that his phone left him.

He looked at the name before his mouth fell open. "Hiro-san called me?" Nowaki exclaimed in shock.

His eyes were impossibly wide and a small blush was spreading on his cheeks. He checked the other nine messages and noticed that Hiroki had called him ten times. A grin came to his face and spread all the way across his face. He quickly dialed the number in his phone and waited for Hiroki's voice.

"_Hello?"_

Nowaki's grin grew wider as he heard Hiroki's voice in his ear. "Hello Hiro-san."

A series of coughs could be heard on the other side of the line and Nowaki frowned in worry. "Hiro-san? Are you alright?"

The coughs only seemed to get more ragged and Nowaki gasped. What if Hiro-san was choking? Or worse, what if someone was in the house and torturing him? Or maybe Hiro-san caught a cold or the flu. That would mean that he would need medical attention. Nowaki would have to go to Hiro-san's house and take care of him. Nurse him back to health, cook for him, bathe him…

Nowaki groaned and placed a hand over his face. He could feel his body start to tingle at the thought. His mind started to think of the other possibilities and he almost forgot about the fact that he was still on the phone until he heard someone screaming in his ear.

"_Nowaki! You had better not have hung up on me or I swear, I will kill you!" _Hiroki shouted.

Nowaki jumped out of his daydream and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Hiro-san. I was just thinking about some things. But don't worry, I'll be down there in about ten minutes," Nowaki said, leaving no time for Hiroki to say anything.

"_Huh? What are you talking about, you brat? What do you mean coming over?"_ Hiroki asked annoyance.

"Well, Hiro-san is sick. So, I'm coming over to help you feel better!" Nowaki said with a smile.

"_Damn brat, I'm not sick! And don't come over here!"_ Hiroki snapped.

"I'm walking over to your house now. Expect me in a few minutes or so," Nowaki said before hanging up.

He looked down at his phone in happiness before he started jumping for joy. He couldn't wait to reach Hiro-san's house. Then he could draw a bath for the teacher, probably give him a massage, and then they could cuddle up together on the couch. Yep, that sounded great. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Nowaki started jogging towards Hiroki's house.

Hiroki stared down at his phone in shock. Had that brat…? Blinking his eyes a couple of times, Hiroki stood up slowly before walking to his kitchen. Well, if the brat was going to come to his house, he might as well make it look presentable and offer the brat a meal.

* * *

Hiroki was in the middle of dusting the rest of the house when a knock echoed through the house. Looking towards his front door, the teacher narrowed his eyes. He stood up slowly and walked towards the door, not even thinking to take off the bandana around his head.

The teacher opened the door and came face-to-face with Nowaki. His eyes grew wide in shock and he just stood in his door. His neck was craned upward just to look the boy right in his eyes. Hiroki's mouth was gaped open, no sounds leaving his mouth at all.

"Hi Hiro-san," Nowaki said with a smile.

Hiroki scowled before he started to shut the door in Nowaki's face. However, the intern saw this and stuck his foot out, stopping the door in its tracks. Hiroki growled deep in his throat before he placed all of his weight on the door, trying to close it. But Nowaki just seemed to be made of steel. The intern pushed back against the door, causing Hiroki to redouble his efforts.

However, Hiroki was no match for Nowaki's strength. The intern pushed hard against the door, causing the Hiroki to fall to the floor in a heap. The teacher hissed as his knee collided with the floor and he flinched in pain. Immediately, he reached down to grab his knee and he snatched his hand away quickly when his knee throbbed.

"Hiro-san? Hiro-san, are you alright?" Nowaki asked in worry before he kneeled down.

"Of course I'm not alright, you damn brat! I fell on my knee," Hiroki snapped before he hissed as the intern inspected the injury.

Nowaki frowned as he saw the purple bruise already starting to settle on the skin. He inspected the surrounding muscle and noticed that nothing seemed strained or broken. He then gently rubbed the bruised knee, looking up briefly at Hiroki when he heard the older man hiss.

"Does that hurt?" Nowaki asked gently.

Hiroki shook his head and just continued to grit his teeth. Nowaki looked around the room that he was in and decided that the teacher needed to rest in his bedroom. Without hesitation, Nowaki slipped his arms under Hiroki's knees and behind his back before lifting him up.

"Hey! Put me down brat!" Hiroki demanded.

Nowaki shook his head sternly and walked towards Hiroki's room, ignoring the older man's protests. He kicked open the door, which caused Hiroki to jump in surprise. Nowaki walked briskly across the room and gently placed the teacher down on the bed. He reached for one of the pillows and placed it underneath the man's bad knee, making sure not to cause any pain for Hiroki.

"Does that feel any better?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki looked down at his knee before nodding. His knee did feel slightly better now that it was reclined against his headboard. Nowaki gave him a bright smile before standing up. He rushed out of the room and Hiroki heard the intern bustle around in the kitchen for a few minutes before he walked back inside of the room.

"I found some medicine that should help to take some of the pain away," Nowaki said.

Hiroki muttered out a thank you before taking the medicine from Nowaki. Their fingertips grazed each other and an electric shock went through their bodies. Hiroki flinched at the touch before looking up at Nowaki with wide eyes. The intern was staring down at him with heated eyes and that was the only warning that he got before he was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

Despite the fact that his mind was screaming at him to stop, Hiroki couldn't find it in his heart to stop. Not to mention, his body didn't seem to be listening anyway. So, he just decided to let himself enjoy the kiss. Lifting his arms up slowly, Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Nowaki felt his heart nearly burst in happiness. Groaning in excitement, the intern lowered Hiroki to the bed as gently as he could. He then positioned himself in a way that didn't aggravate the man's bruise at all. Their lips moved against each other before Nowaki broke the kiss. He kissed the teacher's cheeks and chin before going down to his neck, where he nibbled at the flesh.

Hiroki bit his lip as he felt a whimper start to bubble in his chest. For now, he decided to let his pride go for a little while. "Nowaki…I feel cold…warm me up," Hiroki whispered.

Nowaki looked Hiroki straight in the eyes and he felt a blush come to his face before he smiled. "Of course, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed before leaning back down and sealing his lips with Hiroki's.

* * *

**A/N: I can never seem to escape those one-liners to end a story. Useful, but I overuse them way too much. XD**

**But hopefully, this chapter was semi-satisfactory. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, now we're back with Romantica. We're winding down to the end of the story now, so I hope you guys enjoy the last few chapters. **

* * *

Misaki and Akihiko were laughing as they entered the author's apartment. They were both carrying souvenirs from their trip to the amusement park, which were mostly composed of teddy bears. Akihiko turned on the light to his apartment before closing the door behind him. By now, they had both calmed down somewhat and were now smiling at each other.

"I had a great time tonight, Usami-san," Misaki said softly while still smiling. His heart was racing and he could feel his face starting to heat up.

Akihiko chuckled at the use of his formal name. "Haven't I told you to call me Akihiko?" the author said.

Misaki blushed but shook his head. "I can't call you by your name yet."

"Why?" Akihiko asked in confusion.

The blush on Misaki's face grew brighter and spread farther across his face and neck. He mumbled out something, but Akihiko couldn't hear a thing that the boy said. But judging on how embarrassed Misaki seemed, it was something adorable. He leered at the boy before he stalked forward. Akihiko reached out for Misaki and placed a hand on the boy's face, cradling the cheek in his palm. He tilted the boy's face up so that they were staring at each other.

"What was that, Misaki?" Akihiko purred out.

Misaki lifted his head up and noticed the gleam in Akihiko's eyes. The gleam was recognizable enough for warning bells to go off in his head. He shook his head rapidly and kept his mouth shut. The gleam in Akihiko's eyes grew brighter until a smirk came to his face. This was the only warning that Misaki got before Akihiko reached out to grab his waist.

"Usami-sam? _Usami-san?_ Put me down!" Misaki shouted as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

Akihiko draped Misaki over his shoulder, which slightly the boy's heart to speed up. He heard Akihiko chuckling under him and that caused the boy to frown deeply. He started to struggle in the author's grasp, but Akihiko wouldn't have any of that. Placing a hand on Misaki's lower back, he tightened his grip around the boy.

"Just tell me why you won't call me Akihiko and I'll put you down," Akihiko said with a smirk.

Misaki blushed and locked eyes with the author. "It's embarrassing…," Misaki trailed off.

"I don't mind," Akihiko said simply.

"_I know you don't, but I do,"_ Misaki thought to himself.

Akihiko just tightened his grip over the boy's body, pulling him closer to his shoulder. Misaki grunted at his stomach stretched over the author's shoulder and he couldn't stop his hands from grabbing onto the man's shirt. His eyes were starting to water slightly and he had to keep his eyes close to stop the tears from falling. He wasn't about to cry in frustration like some little kid. He begged the author to let him down again, but Akihiko just ignored his begging.

"I won't let you go Misaki, not until you tell me why. And if you don't, I won't stop until I…_persuade_ you," Akihiko purred.

Misaki immediately started to struggle in Akihiko's grasp. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you, jut let me down!" Misaki nearly shouted.

Akihiko chuckled and released Misaki as he asked. There would be other times to persuade the child, after all. There was no need to scare the boy away yet. The boy stumbled when his feet touched the ground and he moved towards the couch. He fell on the couch but he paid it no mind as he continued to stare at Akihiko. The man was giving him a heated glance. Blushing brightly, Misaki looked right into Akihiko's eyes. He brought his knees up to his body, ducking his face in-between the small gap.

The author smiled at the cute display and kneeled down. His chest blocked Misaki's only path of escape and a smirk came to his face. Placing a hand on Misaki's shoulder, Akihiko lifted Misaki's face up with his other hand. He swept in and kissed Misaki right on his lips, ignoring the struggle that the boy put up. After a while, Misaki ceased with his struggles and relaxed under Akihiko's ministrations. His eyes fluttered shut in response to the kiss before he let out a soft sigh.

Akihiko begrudgingly pulled away from the boy's soft lips and looked Misaki straight in the eyes. "I just want to know everything that Misaki thinks about," Akihiko confessed.

Misaki blushed before he nodded his head slowly. "I…I don't want t-to call you by your name u-until I l-l-like you," Misaki said, stammering slightly.

Misaki ducked his head down in embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He had basically implied that he was interested in dating the older man. Biting his bottom lip, Misaki slowly lifted his head up, afraid of what he would see reflecting in those eyes. But what he found wasn't annoyance or disgust. Instead, it looked as though the author was happy. Shocked, but happy.

A large smile came to Akihiko's face. "Oh Misaki! You make me so happy!" the author exclaimed before wrapping his arms around Misaki.

Misaki opened his mouth to say something when he heard Akihiko mumbling things in the crook of his neck. Furrowing his eyebrows, Misaki strained his ears and blushed at what the author said.

"_I 'like' you too, Misaki."_

Misaki blushed at the sentence and he buried his face in the crook of Akihiko's neck. He was beyond embarrassed right now, but it looked as though Akihiko wasn't even affected by all the weird tension. The author just chuckled at the display and rubbed the back of Misaki's back. Taking in a deep breath, Misaki lifted his face from Akihiko's neck and looked around the room. A magazine on the coffee table caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes. His eyes widened in horror as he recognized the picture of the front page of the magazine.

It was the picture of Akihiko and himself kissing at the movie premier. And judging by the controversy of the headline, it appeared as though the media wasn't quite happy about the prospect of Akihiko having a significant other, especially a male one. Either that, or the media was just eating up the moment and had struck gold. Misaki reached out for the magazine and flipped through with a daze. He wasn't sure what to expect.

Akihiko frowned when he felt Misaki freeze in his arms before the boy reached for something. Looking over Misaki's shoulder, the author's eyes grew wide. It was the magazine that had their picture. His eyes narrowed as he took in the picture. He had thought that he ripped up the magazine. No, he was positive that he had ripped it up. But then, who would have-

Oh...Aikawa had brought in extra magazines so that she could fully give her rant about avoiding the paparazzi. The author mentally rolled his eyes as he remembered that conversation. How was he supposed to avoid the paparazzi? It wasn't as if they just announced their hiding places to the author before taking his picture. If they had done that, he would have been less adamant about leaving his condo. And he would have gotten restraining orders. Not that he hadn't already tried.

"Usami-san...," Misaki trailed off, his eyes never leaving the article picture.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled the boy to his chest. "I don't care what they say about us. You're mine now and that's that," the author announced.

Misaki felt his eye twitch when he heard that before he glared up at the author. "I'm not some piece of meat that you can just claim! I'm a human being and I have rights too!" Misaki shouted before standing up.

"And what gives you the right to 'claim me' anyway?" Misaki asked, placing quotes around the end of his sentence.

Akihiko just blinked his eyes. "Because I can."

Misaki slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead and groaned. So not only was he involved with a celebrity, he was involved with a childish celebrity. Picking up the magazine, Misaki turned to the page that the article was on. His eyes skimmed through the text before he slowed to a stop. His eyes grew wide in shock as he took in the words.

_Misaki Takahashi has been a movie theater employee ever since he had been in out of high school. His college experiences had been cut short years ago when he could no longer afford to pay for his education. So, one would wonder why the famous Akihiko Usami found this child interesting in the least. But it isn't hard to wonder what the boy finds interesting about the famous writer. After all, Usami is practically a goldmine for any person..._

The magazine fell from Misaki's hands as his mind went over the words in his head. Was he a gold digger, just because he kissed Akihiko once? Looking down at the picture, Misaki suddenly felt dirty. Gulping tightly, the boy wrapped his arms around his body and began walking away from the author. He wasn't blinking at all, still in shock about what he had just read. How had the media found out about his lack of money, his troubles in college, even where he worked? He never remembered giving that kind of information away to anyone. Not even his closest friends knew about his situation. That made him feel even more dirty.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Akihiko asked in worry.

The author had seen the fear that flashed thought Misaki's eyes. Misaki just ignored the author and moved to grab his coat before heading towards the door. Eyes snapping open, Akihiko jumped up and slammed his hand against the door before the boy could leave. The door slammed shut and the bang echoed through the room, causing Misaki to jump in shock.

Akihiko's eyes went to Misaki's tense backside. When the boy showed no sign of turning around, the author sighed. He placed his hands on Misaki's shoulder before letting his head rest on the other shoulder. He breathed in the boy's scent before letting out a deep breath.

"Misaki, just tell me what's wrong. Please," Akihiko begged softly.

A soft sniff filled the air around them before soft sobs came right behind. Misaki's shoulders were trembling slightly as more tears fell down his face. Akihiko wrapped a hand around Misaki's chest, pulling the boy closer to the author. The other hand crept around until it connected with Misaki's face. The long fingers brushed away some of the tears, which prompted more to appear.

"Stop crying Misaki," Akihiko said in Misaki's ear.

Misaki sniffed loudly before shaking his head. "I can't help it. Once I start crying, I can't stop," the boy said in a trembling voice.

"Then let me help you. Just tell me what's wrong," Akihiko said again.

Misaki remained tense for a few seconds before slowly turning around. His eyes were shining brightly from unshed tears. His bottom lip was shaking slightly. Akihiko placed a finger under Misaki's chin, lifting his head up. The author bent down and captured Misaki's lips in a soft kiss. Their lips brushed against each other as gently as possible.

Akihiko moved away from Misaki's lips, licking his own in the meantime. Misaki sucked in a large breath, his cheeks dusted with a light blush. His large eyes were looking straight at Akihiko before he bowed his head.

"Usami-san...am I a...a gold digger?" Misaki asked with mild difficulty.

Akihiko's eyes grew wide in shock before he grabbed Misaki's shoulders tightly. "No! You are _not_ a gold digger at all! Who told you that?" Akihiko asked vehemently.

Misaki slowly lifted his arm up and pointed towards the magazine that laid forgotten on the floor. Akihiko just growled before pulling Misaki to his chest. "Don't listen to whatever those gossip magazines say! They just want to separate us because they don't think that you're good enough for me."

The author watched as tears started to come back to Misaki's eyes. "So, you don't think that I'm with you for your money?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"No. And even if you were, I would just romance you until you became happy with just my presence," Akihiko said deeply.

Misaki's throat tightened at the confession and his tears started to fall once again. This time though, they fell due to happiness. He wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and cried against the author's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Misaki went through every emotion in the book, didn't he? But this moment needed to happen sooner or later. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites/story alert. You guys make me so happy and encourage to update as soon as I can. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

Misaki groaned as he started to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room that he was in. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he gripped onto the sheets. They felt soft to the touch, and smooth as well. They also felt expensive, something that he could never afford with his low paying salary. Looking around the room, Misaki noticed several teddy bears and toys sprawled all across the floor. There were also toys lined across shelves on the walls.

A shiver went down Misaki's spine as he took in all the toys. He would admit, he was past the point of being put off by the toys. Yes, he was way past that point. At the moment, he was down right horrified by them.

A loud snore broke him out of his stupor and the boy looked down at the large lump beside him. The covers were covering whatever was underneath, but Misaki had a feeling he knew exactly what, or should he say who, was in the bed with him. Curling his fingers around the covers, Misaki pulled the sheets back to reveal a naked author. Misaki immediately threw the sheets back over the author, turning his head away from the lump.

Blushing brightly, Misaki coughed as naughty thoughts started to pop into his head. Akihiko's body was etched into his brain and it wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't forget the strong muscles that had rippled in the author's back or the smooth curve of his spine that led to regions that the boy would rather not think about at the moment. Misaki unconsciously licked his lips and burrowed himself back into the bed so that he could hide his face in the pillow.

"Misaki is so adorable when he's thinking about me," Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear.

Misaki jumped and ripped the pillow away from his face. His face was flushed a bright red and seemed to be getting even brighter by the second. "Like hell I was thinking about you," Misaki mumbled before looking away.

Akihiko chuckled at the boy's antics before he moved closer to Misaki. The boy was tense, but he noticed the shiver that went through the child's body. A smirk came to Akihiko's face before he slipped his arms around Misaki's midsection. The boy yelped loudly as he was pulled towards the author. He soon found his face in Akihiko's chest, the author's scent wafting right into his nostrils.

The blush on his face spread down to his neck. Clenching onto Akihiko's shirt in embarrassment, Misaki cursed mentally before he buried his face further into the author's chest. The two remained like this for several minutes before the phone started ringing. Misaki separated himself from Akihiko's chest before looking towards the sound. He gazed back at the author and noticed the annoyed look on the author's face.

As the phone continued to ring, Misaki just raised his eyebrow. Akihiko made no movement to get the phone at all, choosing instead to cuddle up beside Misaki. The boy just blinked in expectation as the phone continued to ring until he finally grew tired of the constant ringing.

"Will you just answer the phone?" Misaki asked in mild annoyance.

Akihiko just shook his head and sighed. "It's probably just my editor demanding me to give her my manuscript."

"Well then, you should answer the phone. It's your job as a writer to inform your editor on how you're doing, right?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko turned his head to face Misaki and gave the young boy a small smile. He placed a hand on Misaki's head, messing up the boy's hair even more. "Oh Misaki. You are such a naïve boy."

"Huh?" Misaki asked in confusion as Akihiko just burrowed into the sheets.

Minutes later, the sounds of Akihiko's snores echoed throughout the room. Misaki could feel his eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance as he took in the sleeping form of the man beside him. He wondered briefly how the author could have fallen asleep so quickly, but those thoughts were cut short when the phone started ringing again.

Groaning loudly, Misaki started to make his way out of the bed. He whimpered softly as his warm body came into contact with the cool air of the bedroom. Looking around the room desperately, Misaki mentally cheered when he found a blanket on the floor. Sniffing slightly to see if it was clean, Misaki deemed it in good condition before wrapping it around his body. The boy shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. He ran towards the phone and picked it up right as it started to ring for a third time.

"Hello? This is the Usami residence. How may I help you?" Misaki asked politely.

"_Yes, I would like to speak with Akihiko-san,"_ a mysterious man said on the other end of the phone.

Furrowing his eyebrows at the voice, Misaki scratched his head. "Um, I'm afraid that Usami-san's currently asleep. But I can take a message if you would like."

For a few seconds, nobody talked and Misaki thought that the other person had hung up a first. Then, he heard a sigh before someone started shuffling.

"_Who am I speaking to?"_ the man asked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for being rude. My name is Misaki Takahashi, a…friend of Usami-san's," Misaki said with a slightly trembling voice.

A dark chuckle suddenly filled his ears and Misaki narrowed his eyes slightly. _"Oh, Misaki, was it? Well, I do have a message that I would like to for you to relay to Akihiko for me," _the man said slyly.

Misaki felt something in his stomach start to twist. The implications in the man's statement wasn't completely lost to the boy, but he didn't want to assume something about someone that he had never met before. So, he balance the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he picked up a pad and pen.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and record your message right now," Misaki said with his pen ready.

"_Alright then, make sure to get down every word. Stay away from Akihiko," _the man said.

The line went quiet after that. Misaki stared into space when he heard the statement and his breath hitched before he let the pen and pad fall from his hands. Grabbing onto the phone, Misaki ran upstairs towards Akihiko.

"Who is this? Why are you calling?" Misaki demanded in a weak tone.

The man on the other side of the line just laughed. _"Did you actually think that you were decent enough for someone like Akihiko? Please, you're just a poor movie theater employee that couldn't even make it thought college. It's really a wonder that Akihiko finds anything interesting in you at all."_

Misaki shook his head and gripped onto the railing tightly. "Shut up!"

"_I mean, who would want a little ignorant boy like you? Hell, you're not even attractive enough for him to want to get into bed with you. So, what's your secret little Misaki? Did you poison him or give him a bribe so that he could pretend to be your boyfriend?"_ the man asked slyly.

Tears started to prickle at Misaki's eyes, but for some reason, he couldn't put down the phone. His hand was gripping onto the phone as though it were his only lifeline. He bit his bottom lip harshly, causing a thin trail of blood to fall from his mouth. He let out a quiet sob, which was closely followed by another until he was crying softly into the phone.

"_Are you crying now? Wow, Akihiko sure picked a crybaby this time. It's really pathetic that Akihiko doesn't realize that I'm the one who's perfect for him-"_

Misaki gritted his teeth when he couldn't take it anymore. Standing up in anger, Misaki threw the phone as far as he could down the hall, feeling a burst of self-accomplishment when he heard the phone crack against the wall. He slumped to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

What had just happened?

* * *

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at Misaki. The boy had been acting weird ever since the author had woken up and it was starting to bother him. Misaki didn't acknowledge him when he woke up. Instead, he was greeted by a lukewarm plate of eggs, bacon, and toast as well as a depressed Misaki. The boy didn't react to anything he said, not even his perverted suggestions. The author had to admit, it was starting to worry him.

Looking over to where Misaki was sitting, Akihiko noticed that the boy's behavior hadn't changed at all since they had sat down for breakfast. Sighing, the author placed his utensils on his plate and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

Misaki barely tipped his head to show that he heard what the author had said. Deciding that he was done with Misaki's quiet demeanor, Akihiko stood up and grabbed onto Misaki's hand. The boy snapped his head up, surprise gleaming in his eyes.

"What are you doing Usami-san?" Misaki asked cautiously.

Akihiko just ignored Misaki and dragged him towards the door. He grabbed onto their coats before opening the door. Misaki was objecting the entire way, making several excuses. Akihiko just ignored the boy and after a while, Misaki drew quiet. While they continued walking, Misaki couldn't stop his mind from going back to the moment that had happened that morning.

What had the man meant about staying away from Akihiko? He knew what the man was talking about, but the reason was lost on the boy. Misaki saw no reason to leave Akihiko alone at all. It wasn't as though the author had another lover or something. He also wasn't a criminal or a weird person who targeted young people around his age. So, what was so threatening about him that would make someone want to insult and berate him? Misaki tightened his grip on Akihiko's hand and he was happy to know that it made him feel slightly better.

As they walked down the street, Misaki saw several people pointing towards them before whispering. One particular group of people sneered at them in disgust before turning away. Misaki's cheeks flushed in shame before he bowed his head. He couldn't believe what the author was making him go through. It wasn't enough that he was verbally torn apart by a stranger, but now the author had to go and practically put them on display? He kept his head bowed as Akihiko continued to guide him through the city.

They soon came to a stop and Misaki looked up in surprise. They were in front of an arcade. Blinking his eyes in shock, Misaki turned to look at Akihiko. "Why are we here, Usami-san?" Misaki asked carefully.

"You were upset, so I have to cheer you up," Akihiko stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Misaki grabbed onto his stomach as he felt a familiar fluttering sensation fly around. A small smile cracked across his face. Unable to find the words to express his feelings, Misaki just nodded his head and blushed. He did feel a little bit better. It was sweet of the author to go to such lengths to cheer him up. He was pretty sure that Akihiko had never been in an arcade a day in his life. He gasped as Akihiko suddenly grabbed his hand and led him inside of the arcade.

The sound of games echoed through the room. Misaki gazed around at all the machines, trying to see which one caught his attention first. His eyes flickered across the various fighting and racing games, but none of them called out to him. Beside him, Akihiko looked as though he were in unfamiliar territory, which was to be expected. Misaki found that fact cute and he smiled to himself before looking around the room again.

His eyes came to a stop when he saw a dance machine directly in front of him and a smile came to his face. Grabbing onto Akihiko's hand, the boy led the author towards the machine until they were right in front of it. Akihiko gazed at the dance machine in horror before he hesitantly stepped onto the small platform. Once he was standing on the platform, he turned around and held out his hand towards Misaki. Blushing even harder, Misaki smiled graciously before grabbing the offered appendage.

"How does this game work?" Akihiko asked curiously.

Misaki pointed towards the money slot. "All you have to do is put the tokens in that slot and then select which level you want. Then you pick the song and wait until the game loads. After that, just follow the directions on the screen. For instance, if the screen shows a right arrow," Misaki moved his right foot forward until it was on the right arrow, "then you have to step on the right arrow."

Akihiko nodded his head slowly before putting the tokens in the machine. Misaki quickly picked his level, Intermediate. Akihiko pondered the level for a second. He had never played the game before, but Misaki's instructions seemed pretty easy. He pressed the arrow on the pad until the level read Expert. Liking the sound of the level, Akihiko chose that level and stepped back. Looking towards Misaki, he saw the worry on the boy's face.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"Are you sure you want to choose Expert? You've never played this game before," Misaki pointed out.

Akihiko just waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, the game doesn't sound that hard."

Misaki just chuckled at the author's ignorance and just nodded his head. "Alright. But don't come whining to me when the game kicks your butt," Misaki warned teasingly.

Akihiko just scoffed at the warning and kept pressing buttons as he listened to the different songs. One particular song caught his attention and he turned towards Misaki, silently asking the boy if the song was okay. Misaki nodded his head and gave a small smile. Hitting the center button to select the song, Akihiko backed up until he was in the center of the dance pad. Once the music came on, he tensed his body and stared at the screen. Then, the arrows slide across the screen. At once, both males started moving as quickly as they could to hit the arrows in time.

Akihiko's eyes grew wide as the amount of arrows on his screen increased drastically. They didn't seem to slow down at all and the author struggled to catch up with the pace. Beside him, he noticed that Misaki was having a bit of difficulty as well, but not to the level that he was suffering. The author gasped when he suddenly slipped, falling right to the ground.

Misaki busted out laughing, only to scream when he was suddenly pulled down. He collapsed on top of Akihiko, grunting when he got tangled in the author's legs. In the background, the sound of the song winding down could be heard before the game ended. Misaki turned his head up and caught the scores. A smile came to his face and he turned his head towards Akihiko.

"I told you not to choose Expert as your level," Misaki teased.

* * *

Misaki was blushing as he was led out of the arcade by Akihiko. The author was carting around several more bears in his arms. "Don't you think that you have enough bears at home?" Misaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not," Akihiko said as they walked towards his red sports car.

The author opened the door and stashed his prizes into the back seat. He had seen a limited edition bear that he didn't have, which had prompted him to start playing more arcade games. While he didn't really earn that many tickets, Misaki was able to pull the rest of the slack and helped the author get his limited edition bear. And of course, Akihiko couldn't just stop at one bear, which was why his entire back seat was filled. He then stood up and looked at Misaki with an accomplished look on his face. Misaki couldn't help but laugh and he shook his head.

"Akihiko-san! I never would have guessed that I would see you today!"

Misaki froze as he recognized the voice coming from behind him. It was the exact same voice as the man who he had talked to that morning. His entire body tensed as he remembered the conversation from that morning. His eyes started to water and he tried to keep his head down so that he wouldn't alert Akihiko that something was wrong. His bottom lip started to quiver and Misaki bit it harshly to keep himself from making any sounds. Clenching his fists, Misaki twitched as the man walked up right behind him.

"Sumi-san. I can say that I never would have guessed either," Akihiko said in annoyance.

Akihiko gazed down at Misaki briefly before he stilled. He noticed how tense Misaki was and his eyes narrowed. It looked as though the same mood had came back over the boy. Lifting his gaze back up at Sumi, he saw the smirk on the photographer's face. His eyes narrowed even more before he stepped towards Misaki.

A hand touched Misaki's shoulder and the boy flinched at the touch. The hand tightened around his shoulder before he was brought towards Akihiko's chest. Misaki gasped in surprise and looked up at the author. But Akihiko wasn't paying him any attention. Instead, the author was glaring at someone behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Misaki saw a young man who couldn't have been but a few years older than him. He had on glasses and a camera was wrapped around his neck. A superior smirk was on his face and Misaki had a feeling that it was directed right at him. The man known as Sumi spared Misaki a glance before he stopped. Then, a sly smile came to his face.

"You must be Misaki. It's nice to meet you. My name is Keiichi Sumi and I'm a friend of Akihiko's," Sumi said with a fake smile.

"I am in no way associated with you," Akihiko snapped.

Sumi chuckled and walked up to Akihiko. The photographer placed a hand on the author's cheek, caressing the soft skin before he looked right into Akihiko's eyes. He tried stepping closer, only to accidentally touch the boy. Sneering mentally, Sumi placed a hand on Misaki's shoulders before he pushed the boy out of Akihiko's arms. Misaki stumbled back a few steps, but caught his balance in time.

Akihiko scowled at Sumi before he batted away the hand on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the author asked.

"Touching you," Sumi answered with a sly smile.

Akihiko snarled at the sly answer. "Well, don't!"

Sumi's smile fell somewhat as he watched Akihiko move towards Misaki. The author knelt down beside the boy and cradled his face with his large hands. "Are you alright Misaki?" the author asked softly.

Misaki kept his head bowed, but he nodded his head. A few tears were falling from his eyes, but he didn't have the energy to stop them. The author frowned as he felt the first tear, followed by others soon after. Lifting one of his hands up, Akihiko wiped away Misaki's tears as best as he could. Misaki gave the author a watery smile, showing his gratitude. Some of the weight on his shoulders had lifted somewhat when Akihiko had started to comfort him.

The author watched Misaki's body language and was happy to see that some of the tension in the boy's shoulders had left. However, there was still some hanging around and it didn't seem to be going away any time soon. Akihiko heard footsteps behind him and Misaki ended up tensing his body again. Looking back at Sumi out of the corner of his eyes, the author quickly deduced the situation. Sumi had done something to his Misaki.

Akihiko growled and turned around to face Sumi. He gave the photographer a harsh glare before standing up. "Just what the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Why Akihiko, I have no idea what you're talking about-" Sumi was cut off by the author.

"Don't play dumb with me. You did something to Misaki earlier for him to act like that and I demand to know what it was," Akihiko growled.

Sumi chuckled under his breath and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about Akihiko. Misaki and I just had an innocent conversation this morning. That was it," Sumi stated innocently.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. _"That was when Misaki started acting weird. Sumi must have called when I went back to sleep,"_ Akihiko thought to himself.

The author nodded his head at the information and walked up to Sumi. He felt the sudden urge to kill the photographer, but he decided to hold in the urge for the moment. Instead, Akihiko just gave the photographer a smile. Both Misaki and Sumi gasped in shock. Neither of them had been expecting Akihiko to smile at Sumi, not even the photographer himself.

Sumi's heart skipped a beat before a smile came to his face. He felt a sense of gratification go through his body and he smirked at Misaki, who was clenching his fists together in surprise. He always knew that Akihiko would choose the right person in the long run. The boy was weak, too weak for Akihiko's tastes.

Misaki was shocked when he had seen the expression on Akihiko's face. Looking into the author's eyes, Misaki noticed a peculiar gleam. So, Misaki's heart skipped a beat when Akihiko punched Sumi right in the jaw. The photographer fell to the ground in a heap, cradling his jaw in pain. His camera was resting a few feet away, undamaged at all. Akihiko glared at the camera and grabbed it before Sumi could reach for it. He saw a large truck coming down the street and a smirk came to his face. Akihiko chucked the camera into the street and watched as it slid to the center of the road, right in the path of the truck. Sumi turned and watched in horror as his camera was run over by the truck. The camera cracked under all of the weight, sending bits of black plastic all across the road.

A cry of despair left Sumi's mouth before he struggled to get onto his feet. Akihiko grabbed Sumi's collar and brought the photographer up until they were looking eye-to-eye. "Now you listen here. If I hear that you've been terrorizing Misaki again, I will do much more than destroy your camera. I will destroy your entire career," the author growled before he pushed Sumi to the ground.

Misaki watched in awe as the photographer fell apart right in front of his eyes. The same man who had insulted him earlier that day was now shaking in horror on the ground. And if he guessed right, it was also the man who had taken their photo in the movie theater. Misaki tilted his head up when he saw Akihiko step up beside him.

"Let's go Misaki," Akihiko said before holding out his hand.

Misaki looked at the hand before nodding his head and grabbing onto the appendage. Pulling himself up, Misaki blushed when he lost his balance and fell into Akihiko's arms. The author caught him as his knees buckled and before he could say anything, Akihiko had picked him up and began carrying him in his arms. Misaki squealed and grabbed onto Akihiko's shirt.

"Usami-san! Put me down!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko just ignored Misaki as he continued walking down the sidewalk with Misaki in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I am so evil to Sumi. But I guess that's to be expected when he does act like a jerk to Misaki in the series. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy crap, this story has gone on longer than I thought it would. I was expecting it to end after four or five chapters and it stretched to eight. Now I know that y'all expected this story to last a lot longer, but I fail at ending stories. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you for all the support and reviews :D**

* * *

The drive home was silent. However, it wasn't the tense silence that could easily suffocate a person. It was completely comfortable between Akihiko and Misaki. The author was staring straight ahead at the road, but a proud aura was buzzing around him. Misaki was looking out of his window, a small smile on his face as he thought back to the events prior.

Akihiko had stood up for him. More than that, he had basically said that Misaki was his and that he wasn't planning on giving him up anytime soon. And while those words weren't said directly, they were definitely implied. And Misaki would be lying if he said that what the author had done didn't make him feel anything. But with those feelings being brought to the forefront, Misaki was forced to think about how he felt about the author. He knew that there was something between them, but he just wasn't sure what. Not to mention, he had never felt anything like that before in his life. He was confused,and that was an understatement.

Misaki's eyes narrowed as Sumi's words repeated in his mind. Biting his lip as to not draw attention to himself, Misaki turned towards the window. Even after Akihiko had placed his fears to rest, those words still haunted him. He sniffed softly, mentally cursing himself when he heard Akihiko move next to him. The author gave no indication that he heard the sniffle, but Misaki knew that that wasn't the case.

Shutting his eyes to hold back the tears, Misaki let out a soft cry again. He moved his hand up to his mouth to hold back the sounds, which were starting to get louder by the minute. Misaki vaguely noticed Akihiko pulling into an abandoned parking lot before shutting the car off. He flinched when he felt the author's hands on his shoulders, but didn't put up a fight when he was turned around.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Akihiko asked in worry.

Akihiko watched in worry as Misaki continued to cry next to him. Unbuckling his seat belt, Akihiko moved across the seat and straddled Misaki's lap as best as he could in the small car. The boy looked up at him with watery eyes, which caused his heart to clench. It pained him to see the look of sadness and pain in the boy's eyes. It made the author feel as though he wasn't doing his best to protect Misaki.

Wrapping his arms around Misaki's body, the author pulled the boy to his chest. He could feel the boy's tears starting to stain his shirt, but Akihiko didn't care about that. He just rubbed Misaki's back and whispered soothing words into the boy's ear. After a while he had noticed that the boy's sobs were starting to die down.

Akihiko moved his hands up to cradle Misaki's face. Tilting the boy's head upward towards his, they locked eyes with each other. "Misaki, tell me what's wrong," Akihiko whispered.

Misaki's eyes started tearing up again before he opened his mouth. He could feel his bottom lip trembling as he shoveled through his thoughts. His eyes never left Akihiko's though and he took in a deep breath. Akihiko continued to cradle Misaki's face in his hands, but now he was moving closer to the boy's face.

A hitch in Misaki's breath could be heard before his lips connected with Akihiko's. And instead of pulling away or pushing the author into the dashboard, Misaki just relaxed into the kiss and let Akihiko do as he pleased. He let out a soft sigh before wrapping his arms around Akihiko's neck. Misaki's eyes fluttered close and he slumped back into the passenger seat, pulling the author down with him.

After a while, Akihiko separated himself from Misaki's lips. The author licked his own lips and let the tip of his tongue graze over Misaki's before pulling away. The boy was blushing brightly, panting slightly from the kiss. He let his hands fall from Misaki's face, deciding to give the boy a few minutes to collect himself.

Misaki turned his head away from Akihiko for a minute, taking the time to calm himself down and catch his breath. "Usami-san...do you think that...we're meant to go out with each other?"

Akihiko froze and stared down at Misaki in shock. The boy wouldn't meet Akihiko's wide eyes. His hair was blocking his eyes, but Akihiko had an idea of what kind of expression was on the boy's face. Leaning down again, Akihiko placed a hand on Misaki's cheek and grazed the surface with his thumb.

"Yes," Akihiko answered with extreme confidence.

Misaki stared at Akihiko in shock. He honestly hadn't expected the man to speak with such a confident tone. Even the author's eyes were flashing brightly in seriousness. And for some reason, that made the boy even more upset. Misaki clenched his jaw before slamming a hand on the car door.

"But how do you know? What if that guy was right and we aren't meant to be together? Not to mention, this could end up ruining your career and your reputation! I couldn't do that, I would feel absolutely horrible!" Misaki exclaimed. He was fully aware that he was rambling, but he couldn't stop his mouth from running.

Akihiko sighed and placed a soft kiss on Misaki's temple. "We're meant for each other. And no matter what anybody says or does, you're mine," Akihiko said with a heated gaze.

Misaki huffed in annoyance and slammed his hand down on the seat. "But how do you know? We don't even know the first thing about each other!" Misaki shouted, tears starting to collect in the edges of his eyes.

"I know because you've changed my entire life in the blink of an eye. Nobody else has been able to pull so many emotions out of me like you have. Not even my closest friend can do that. You're special Misaki," Akihiko said, practically whispering towards the last part of his explanation.

Misaki's bottom lip started trembling again and he couldn't stop some of the tears that started to fall from his eyes. Some doubts were still floating around in his mind, but Misaki let Akihiko's words push them to the back of his mind. Nodding his head, he whispered words of thanks and grabbed tightly onto the author's hands.

At once, Akihiko leaned back down and pulled Misaki into a kiss. Unlike the last kiss though, this one was rough and passionate. A whimper left Misaki's mouth and his eyes clenched together tightly. Akihiko separated himself from Misaki's lips only to trail down to the boy's neck. Breathing in the boy's sweet scent, the author nibbled at the expense of white skin in front of him. Misaki let out a soft whimper before turning his head towards the window. A blush was spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

As Akihiko started to tease his body, all that Misaki could do was moan and whimper. But in a way, he didn't really mind that.

* * *

Misaki and Akihiko walked into the author's condo. It was nearing ten o'clock at night, but neither of them were really tired. Akihiko turned on the lights to the apartment and immediately shielded his eyes from the bright light. Beside him, he heard Misaki groan before he tightened his grip on the author's hand. Looking down at the boy, Akihiko's eyes immediately locked on the mark that he placed on Misaki's neck. A burst of pride went through the author's body as he took in the mark.

Misaki was his now and nobody would take the boy away from him if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Akihiko led Misaki towards the couch, pushing the boy in front of him when they drew close. Misaki say down on the couch before looking up at the author, his bright eyes following Akihiko's every move. The author gave Misaki a soft smile before sitting down next to him.

The two sat in silence, perfectly alright with looking into each other's eyes. At one point, Misaki became embarrassed with the intense stare that Akihiko was giving him. The boy turned his head away, only to have the author grab his chin. Misaki gasped as his head was forced back towards Akihiko. The intense gaze of the author's washed over Misaki's body and he couldn't contain the shiver that went through his body.

"Misaki...," Akihiko said in a husky voice.

Misaki shivered again and looked up at Akihiko with wide eyes. "Yes?" Misaki asked softly.

Akihiko leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Misaki's neck. The author took a deep breath, breathing in Misaki's scent before he moved up to the boy's ear. Kissing the lobe gently, Akihiko let out a slow breath.

"I love you Misaki," Akihiko confessed softly.

Misaki froze before snapping his head up to Akihiko, his eyes wide. His mind processed the words and his eyes got even wider. "Y-you...what?"

"I love you," Akihiko said again, this time much louder.

A blush came to Misaki's face before he bowed his head in embarrassment. "You can't mean that," Misaki muttered.

Akihiko pulled Misaki's face up to look at him. "I do! I love you with my entire heart. So much so that it feels like I'm going to suffocate!" Akihiko said with conviction.

Misaki's eyes were wide. The author sounded so sure of himself. Misaki's heart started to pick up slightly and the blush on his cheeks spread across his face. He seemed to be blushing a lot more than he ever had in his life, but Akihiko seemed to bring out the embarrassing aspects of a situation.

Akihiko moved his head back down to Misaki's neck, mumbling his love confessions into the boy's skin. A tingle traveled through Misaki and he grabbed onto the closest thing that he could to anchor himself. His fingers curled into Akihiko's shirt and pulled the author closer to him.

"I love you Misaki," Akihiko said again.

Misaki's eyes were clenched shut as he let the confession wash over him. His heart was fluttering in his chest. Licking his lips, Misaki let a small smile come across his face before he rested his forehead rest against Akihiko's back. As the author continued to say how much he loved Misaki, the boy smiled even wider and grabbed at Akihiko's body. He relaxed in Akihiko's grip as he let the confessions lull him into a peaceful state where they were the only beings who existed.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end. And if you noticed, I tend to like it when Misaki is more open and willing. Although Misaki in denial is kind of funny as well. XD**

**I felt as though this was a good ending for the story. Thank you everyone who has supported this story and chose to follow it through these chapters. And thank you guys for dealing with the slightly delayed last chapter. You guys make me so happy. :D**


End file.
